Clash of the Royals
by NoProb101
Summary: In every school there's a prince and a princess. More often than not, they are drawn to each other...lets just hope the school paper doesn't see them kissing in the hallway. LeafGreenShipping one-shot! Rated T as always!


**Clash of the Royals**

A girl who looked to be about seventeen years old, and of an average height, skipped through the halls of her high school.

She had somewhat-curly brown hair and dazzling pure green eyes. She was wearing green earrings in the shape of hearts, and let her bangs fall down one side of her face.

Her shirt was jade-green in color, with just enough brightness so that people could spot her easily. Her skinny-jeans were a dark grey, almost black.

She was the girl every guy at her high school wanted. Not only was she smart, she was beautiful, too.

The princess of the school.

As she made her way down the hall that led to her locker, three guys asked her if she needed help carrying her books, but she politely refused their offers.

She was kind, too.

Her name…Leaf Green.

Her name smoothly glided off any tongue that dared to say it. It was gracious, yet delicate. Many seemed to think that her name could somehow shatter just by hearing the very sound of it.

Despite the few that had enough guts to ask Leaf and her friends on a date, no one at the high school would ever speak to her. Not as if she was a plague, but as if they were a plague themselves.

Right now, Leaf was not thinking of anything but the mission she had assigned to herself that day.

She quickened her pace and tightened her grip on her text books, actually frightened as she approached the last corner she had to turn before she would have to face her fears.

That's where her life would change forever.

And of course, there was her locker neighbor; leaning up against his locker and - as always - surrounded by his fan girls.

Gary Oak.

A guy with astonishing good looks from a famous family.

He had eyes that sparkled, a handsome smile, and the most unique hairstyle anyone had ever seen. His brown hair was almost gravity defying; spiky hair that went in every direction.

He was the cool-kid, the one every girl wanted to be around.

The prince of the school.

(And a real play-boy.)

Unlike Leaf, his name was the most popular to be said around the school. People felt more confident if they uttered his name, as if his name was some kind of magic spell.

He didn't even care when some of the freshmen called him their hero or something.

He's too cool to care.

And that really annoyed Leaf.

Leaf walked straight into the crowd of Gary's fan girls, the only people on the entire school campus who hated her.

Why?

Because Leaf was prettier, smarter, and was better friends with Gary than they were, or will ever be.

"I've got something to ask you, Oak," Leaf declared, ignoring the girls who gasped at her sudden presence. "And I want an answer."

Unlike any other boy, who would've been startled by her outburst, Gary smirked.

"Alright then, Leafy. Pour your heart out," he taunted with a mocking wave of his hand and a flash of his smile.

Leaf huffed. "Not unless these girls leave," she replied.

All the girls around him pleaded him to let him stay - some even faked tears - but Gary just shrugged and snapped his fingers, a signal that would for sure make them leave.

The hall cleared out in only a few seconds; only the prince was capable of something like that.

"Well Leafy, we're alone. Just like you wanted." He looked over at Leaf to see her opening her locker as if ignoring his very presence.

He stood up straight and leaned in close to her face to whisper, "I didn't make all those pretty girls leave just so you could give me the silent treatment."

Leaf stuffed her books into her locker before looking at him with an irritated expression. "Well you deserve a silent treatment," she replied.

Gary winked at her in an attempt to flirt, which just earned him an eye roll from Leaf.

"You've been dating more girls than usual, but none of those girls are even close to the same." Gary raised an eyebrow as she continued."So I want to know what type of girls you really like," she stated boldly.

"And why do you need to know?" Gary asked.

Leaf shrugged. "Maybe so I know what to look out for," she sighed and brushed her hair behind her ear awkwardly.

Gary leaned in even closer; so close that Leaf could smell his breath and feel a chill run down her spine every time he exhaled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he wondered aloud as he put his finger to her chin, tilting her head upwards so that they looked straight into each other's eyes.

Leaf spoke in a whisper, "It means go away and stop flirting with me, Prince." She tried to push him away, but he didn't budge.

Gary smirked again. "Sorry Princess, but no can do. Fate wants us to get together sometime."

Leaf snarled at him before he proceeded to answer her question. "I guess I like a confident girl."

"Well then, Prince. If I act shy then you'll start to leave me alone, right?" she asked, forcefully pulling his hand from her chin, but keeping steady eye contact between them.

He frowned at her question as he thought of an answer, but smiled once he decided on one.

"I also like shy girls," he told Leaf. "They're the most vulnerable."

Leaf rolled her eyes at his answer. "Well that's not perverted, is it?" she said, sarcasm etched into her tone.

Gary laughed, his breath flowing over Leaf's face. "It wasn't perverted until you made it that way."

Leaf stayed calm and collected. "You're a really bad influence, Oak," she declared, pushing him away from her.

"But you love that about me, don't you?" he asked, disregarding how she pushed him away and fighting back by pushing her up against the wall filled with lockers, putting one arm on either side of her so she couldn't escape.

Leaf suddenly realized what he was doing. "Why do you do this to me, Gary?"

Gary replied with another question. "Why won't you say my name like that more often?" he asked.

She closed her eyes tightly, but couldn't find any words to say.

"Newspaper headline tomorrow: Prince leaves Princess speechless!" Gary exclaimed, taunting her to reply.

Leaf drew in a very shaky breath. "Because I love you," she admitted, flicking her head so that her bangs hid her eyes.

Gary smiled and bragged, "Knew it."

"Now will you please stop irritating me all the time?" she begged him.

Gary leaned down as close to her face as he could get, and brushed her bangs away from her eyes as he said, "Not a chance."

He pressed his lips to hers, and she didn't resist. Instead, she took her hands and ran them through his spiky hair while he cupped her face in his hands.

They both thought it was perfect; when they finally had to break apart, they wished they didn't have to.

Leaf and Gary turned away from each other with red faces. They left with a simple "Goodbye" to each other.

They both felt awkward about the entire thing.

But at least nobody saw it, right?

Wrong.

The headline on the school's newspaper the next morning was titled "Clash of the Royals".

_Top Story: Our school Prince and Princess plus one breath-taking clash._

**The end is really rushed I think, but I'm not one for typing kissing. I've never dated anyone before, let alone ****_kissed_**** anyone before. Not that I want to though.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and sorry about the ending.**

**But hey, at least they kissed right?**

**….. **

**…Okay then.**

**Love you all~!**


End file.
